


SS:AOS: The Winter Soldier

by laniew1



Series: Stiles Stilinski: Agent of SHIELD [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniew1/pseuds/laniew1
Summary: The Winter Soldier doesn’t exist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot in my SS:AOS universe picking up where the last one left off.

**SS:AOS: The Winter Soldier**

It’s not that he doesn’t like Derek.

He does.

The guy actually looks out for Stiles since Stiles won’t look out for himself, and he manages to do it in such a way that Stiles hasn’t realized it.

He will.

Eventually.

Until then Clint has absolutely _no_ problems using Derek’s crush (that he doesn’t think he knows about, he does, he’s not stupid or blind regardless of what Nat thinks) to his own benefit.

They’re looking at land, Derek had offered and Steve had said we’ll take a look at it and somehow that translated into _Clint_ actually taking a look at it because Steve is busy trying to show everyone that he’s not emotionally compromised by the fact that Bucky Barnes is not only still alive somehow but that he actually tried to kill him.

“I don’t know what Steve said but we only need enough for a house,” Clint says, this is a lot of land and Tony is already actively working on a land parcel deal buried under Stark Industries somewhere to house the new Avengers training complex.

“He said the bigger the better,” Derek says.

“Hmm,” Clint crosses his arms over his chest and tries to envision what Steve was thinking, he’s sure there’s a drawing somewhere that spells it all out but Steve definitely didn’t share it with him before he went off with Stiles’ dad to beat things up.

He might have shared it with Derek though, he never gets to ask though because his phone starts ringing instead.

“Barton.”

“Hey it’s Steve, I just got a really weird voicemail from Stiles are you near the house?”

“No, we’re out at the preserve,” Clint says. “What kind of weird voice mail?”

“I’ll forward it to you, he sounded fine,” Steve rushes to say, like he’s just realized that he’s talking to Clint about Stiles and weird phone calls. “A little tense maybe, but John thought you could check on him really quick make sure…”

“That he hasn’t been kidnapped by hunters or mercenaries or Hydra or anything?”

 

********************************************************

 

He’s finally gotten Bucky Barnes to relax enough to just holster his gun instead of having it set on the table like a reminder that he _broke_ into his house.

He’s got them both glasses of water (because as much as he himself would like some caffeine with maybe a liberal splash of some of his dads contraband alcohol, there is no actual way in _hell_ he’s giving someone as twitchy as Bucky caffeine or alcohol) and there’s a plate of cookies in the middle of the table because he’s a good host and it’s almost impossible to look threatening when you’re brushing cookie crumbs off your hands.

At least that’s his thought, Bucky hasn’t taken any of the cookies, just looked at the plate like he doesn’t understand why it’s there or even what the cookies are.

They’ve covered all the requisite small talk; weather, sports, weather again.

He pointedly doesn’t mention Steve or the Avengers or SHIELD and Bucky doesn’t bring them up either.

But they’re kind of running out of topics of conversation, they might have to just go to awkward silence until whoever is going to inevitably show up actually shows themselves.

So he’s finally gotten him to relax and he’s expecting that Steve will probably call Clint back from wherever he disappeared to or his dad would call the station and have someone sent over in a car regardless of the fact that Stiles can take care of himself and has proven that he can a few times over.

But he doesn’t get Clint or one of the rotating Deputies. Instead he gets Derek barreling through the door; teeth and claws out, eyes glowing red.

Bucky has his gun in his hand again and pointed at Derek’s head and Derek is snarling at him. It’s an epic shit storm and he guesses that knowing his life as he does that he _should_ have probably actually factored in the wolves.

Except…

“You know that dad said the next time you guys broke the door down he was making you buy _and_ replace it.”

“Stiles get back,” Derek growls, there’s fur coming up on his arms and in about 20 seconds there’s going to be an _actual_ wolf in his dining room shedding black fur all over everything and Stiles just got the place cleaned up again.

He steps between them and Derek goes what can only be called ballistic behind him, snarling and snapping.

“You should put the gun down, I’m guessing that you probably don’t have the right kind of bullets and you’re only going to piss him off.”

Bucky just looks at him like he’s crazy and Stiles concedes the point because Derek is already totally pissed off. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Derek in his full shift trying to inch around him discreetly.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing but you are not being stealthy in the slightest, and if you claw up the wood, dad is going to be beyond pissed off.”

“I think he’s really just being a good distraction, like we talked about,” Clint kind of appears from nowhere behind Bucky, he doesn’t have a his bow out, actually has a gun in his hand.

“Right,” Stiles says, his eyes narrow and his mouth opens to ask why and/or how Clint and Derek had the time to talk about this, were they together, is there something they need to talk about??

“Probably not the time,” Clint says like he can read his mind. Which, it’s Beacon Hills, he could have spontaneously developed psychic powers in the 8 hours since they last saw each other.

Stiles glances down at where Derek has inched up next to him and is sitting back on his haunches surveying the room like it’s his own personal kingdom. There’s a pile of clothes by the door that is still managing to dangle by one hinge.

Stiles sighs and goes to get coffee, he thinks he’s going to need all the caffeine in the world for this. He’s not planning on sharing with any of these bastards though.

 

********************************************************

 

Clint sits right across from Bucky, both of them keep their guns out though they’ve laid them on the table fingers tapping out erratic rhythms right next to them.

Stiles has his head in his hands and is trying to figure out what he did in a past life that means he has to put up with crap like this it seems like all the time.

“We were just sitting here,” he mutters, “not drinking water and not eating cookies.”

“You called Steve,” Clint says.

“Yeah to let him know,” he waves a hand in Bucky’s general direction, he doesn’t raise his head. He doesn’t need to. He knows that Clint has his eyes narrowed at Bucky trying to figure out the best way to take him down and Bucky is doing the same.

Derek is mostly clothed, pants back on at least and is standing behind Stiles like his own personal bodyguard.

“I’m assuming he’s the reason that Steve was asking my dad about spells to recover lost memories?” Stiles doesn’t expect an answer because they all know that’s the case.

“What is he?” Bucky asks, Stiles raises his head then because it’s the first time Bucky has said anything since Clint and Derek appeared.

Stiles glances over at Derek, he has his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes don’t go completely red but they definitely have a reddish tint the longer that Stiles looks at him.

“Werewolf,” Stiles says, it’s not like they can keep it a secret, Derek went full on wolf, if he’d just busted down the door in wolf form he could have explained him away as a pet, that just happens to look like a wolf. But Derek had gone and shifted right in front of Bucky.

Bucky’s hand shifts slightly closer to his gun in response Clint’s does as well.

Stiles just sighs. He’s going to be cleaning up blood splatter and trying to keep Captain America from falling further into a depressive state, he just knows this.

“Where did my dad and Steve go?”

“Somewhere to beat some stuff up,” Clint says, “I don’t know where, the reception was pretty bad so I didn’t catch all of it.”

“Rayden!”

 

********************************************************

 

Rayden doesn’t appear, Stiles doesn’t really blame him. He’d said no Kombat for his dad, he thought he’d been pretty clear in the ways that he would figure out how to hurt Rayden if he tried to get his dad to fight.

He does give them the benefit of the doubt though, there’s really only a half dozen gyms that his dad goes to that don’t actually recognize him as the Sheriff as Beacon Hills that he can really let go at. Stiles has called them all, he has a list of contact names and his dad and Steve aren’t at any of them.

“I’m going to kill them,” Stiles mutters, he wishes they had a regular hand set housephone, he feels like slamming the receiver down to end the call would make him feel a _lot_ better.

“Hale, what did I say about knocking off my doors?” he hears his dad say and he whips around to see both Bucky and Clint have guns in hand and Derek not answering because he’s too busy snarling.

 

********************************************************

 

Steve is in the backyard with Bucky, there is enough distance between them to fit at least two more people. Bucky’s posture screams that he would rather be somewhere, _anywhere_ else and Steve’s shoulders keep hunching further like he’s drawing in himself.

He doesn’t like it, not at all.

“Stop watching them,” his dad mutters.

“I feel like someone should go out there and make sure they’re okay,” Stiles says. He’s made a pot of coffee, he can share it with Bucky and Steve if only because he thinks it might be enough of a distraction that they’ll stop talking.

“Steve said he’d signal if he needed someone to intervene,” his dad says, he turns his back to the epic amount of sadness emanating from the backyard. It’s awful, he feels like he might need therapy just keeping one eye on them.

“You have a signal,” Stiles says, he stares at his dad and hopes that the disbelief he’s feeling at his dad and _Captain America_ having a signal that says ‘need an assist here’ is coming across clearly enough.

“And what’s the signal? Dad, I can’t watch Captain America be all depressed again, it made me depressed and I’ve been told I don’t carry depressed well.”

 

********************************************************

 

“So are we going to talk about why you and Derek were together?” Stiles says. He doesn’t think he has anything to worry about, but sixteen year old him is reminding him that Derek is the Alpha and Clint is Hawkeye and well Stiles isn’t either of those things.

Though he is a witch, so he does have that.

“Your dad’s been really great about us all hanging out here, but eventually the others are going to join us, even if it’s for a little while as a waystation. Steve and I have been looking at places but none of them are exactly right and definitely not big enough so Derek was showing me land slots that might work. We’d have to build so that’s going to take longer than we thought, but…”

Stiles stares at him and then turns to where Derek is kind of hanging out by the front door that he’s just finished hanging.

“You gave him Hale land,” he says slowly, Derek shrugs and doesn’t look at him.

“It’s only about 10 acres, we’ll have to knock some trees down but Clint thought it would be enough.”

“That’s pack land,” Stiles says, he shakes his head. “You had this long speech about how packs living on the same land helped the strength of the pack solidify. There was a map, you had areas marked out for where everyone’s houses were going to go.”

“Well Isaac is talking about staying in the main house? I guess, so I moved Peter over to where he would have been and it freed up some space.”

“It’s pack land though, _pack land_ , they’re not wolves.”

“But they are pack,” Derek says, he cocks his hand slightly and looks a bit like his wolfie counterpart, “you know this would all be easily solved it you would just stop adopting people.”

 

********************************************************

 

There’s not many places for people to hide in his house that he doesn’t know about. But somehow Bucky has managed to find one that he doesn’t know about, however unlikely, or he keeps moving as Stiles is searching him out.

It’s pissing him off a little.

“So I’m just going to sit here and wait you out,” he says. “Because at some point during hide and seek you’re actually supposed to find what you’re looking for.”

He’s alone in the house, it had taken some doing and some crafty not lying at all to even manage it. Everyone thinks that someone else is in the house with him and Bucky so they probably only have maybe thirty minutes before someone figures it out.

Bucky kind of slithers out of the shadows from behind a cabinet that he knows there’s not enough space to hide behind.

“If you want to leave…” Stiles starts and stops all in one breath, he doesn’t know how to continue that sentence. No one’s keeping Bucky here but Bucky. He can’t quite figure out why he’s not leaving when he so obviously wants to, he could leave at any time no one is going to stop him.

“He says he knows me,” Bucky says, he stands there, hands clenched.

“And you don’t believe him?”

“He has photos,” he says almost helplessly. He composes himself after a moment, face smoothing out into the mask that gives nothing away that Stiles has gotten used to seeing and still breaks his heart a bit.

Steve is so desperate for a link to his past now that he knows that Bucky is alive that Stiles wonders if the force of his grief over believing he failed him isn’t the thing keeping Bucky from leaving.

“If you want to leave you should go,” Stiles says. “Don’t stay because someone else wants you to, it’s not fair to anyone.”

Steve will be angry. It’ll be an epic shit storm and the fall out means that the land Derek has given to them will probably languish for a while until things get back on an even keel.

 

********************************************************

 

Bucky leaves on a Tuesday, he leaves behind a good portion of his weapons and takes a photo of Steve and Clint’s phone.

“It was a burner phone but I still had a couple of contacts in it,” Clint says, he doesn’t _look_ angry, which means those contacts are more than likely ones that he wanted to Bucky to have access to.

Steve looks more sad than mad which Stiles is immensely grateful for.

“He left a note,” his dad says, the house is quiet for once. Clint and Steve both left that morning for something Avengers related.

“Did Steve tell you what it said?” he looks hopefully at his dad, even though he’s not expecting him to tell him anything about the contents of his note. His dad is the best secret keeper ever, Steve could have done a lot worse in finding someone to keep his confidences.

His dad rolls his eyes at him.

 


End file.
